Running from the Cold
by ShanaRaine
Summary: Harry, betrayed, runs from the wizarding world. Where should he go but to the little town of Forks. Follow Harry as he discovers himself and embarks on a journey like no other! HarryPotter/Twilight Crossover! HP/EC *WIP* Slash.
1. Running

Chapter 1

He was running. He knew that most people would call him a coward but at this point he just didn't care. Everything he had ever known was a lie. His friends, his family, even his schooling. Lies. He had to get away. The problem was, where to go so that no one would find him.

Harry Potter was never a normal boy even by wizard standards, and Harry was a wizard. Orphaned at the age of one by a megalomaniac out to get him because of a prophecy, Harry has never had a good life. Since he was left on the doorstep of his aunt and uncles house he was treated like a slave to be punished often. When he found out about being a wizard and went off to school he thought life would get better. For five years it was. He had friends, Ron and Hermione, and family in the Weasley. Everything was wonderful despite the hardships of being the Boy-Who-Lived, for the most part, until yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry was walking the grounds trying to clear his thoughts of his godfather who died three weeks earlier. He was coming around the corner of the building when he head his name. He stopped and listened for a minute._

"_Come on Hermione, you will see that its for the best in the end. You saw how he just rushed in without regard to us." Ron said._

"_I don't know Ron_. _He did tell us not to come and we did it anyways." Hermione said._

"_You know we would have lost our place at his side if we wouldn't have went Hermione! We can't blow our cover." _

_Harry was horrified by what he was hearing. "I never had a cover Ron! I have always been Harry's friend!" _

_Harry was slightly relieved. "I only agreed to this in the first place to keep him safe. I just don't think I should be around him anymore. I know it usually isn't his fault but trouble just follows him too much. I never signed up for this!" Hermione continued. _

_"You know Dumbledore will keep paying us. Imagine the position you could get as best friend to the Boy-Who-Lived. That's the only reason I tolerate the git!" Ron said._

_Harry by this time was really upset. "RON! We are doing this to keep Harry safe! We will just have to keep Dumbledore informed and Harry ignorant!" Hermione decided. _

_Hermione walked off in deep thought. _

_Ron watched her go, "I can't believe she fell for that." He said to himself, "Good thing he doesn't know about his fortune! If he were to claim it we wouldn't be able to get it after we kill him. Just hope he takes You-know-who down first."_

_With that he walked off. They never noticed the black haired green eyed boy silently sobbing behind them._

"_Harry?" said a voice behind him. He turned around to see Neville looking at him with a sad expression. "Im sorry you heard that Harry. I never would have thought they would be that way. I want you to know that I'm your friend, now and forever! Even if you turn evil!" He wrapped his arms around Harry. "Thanks Neville, you don't know how much that means to me!" he sobbed into Neville's chest._

_**End flashback**_

After that he kept to himself mostly, only talking to Neville. Ron and Hermione shot him anxious expressions but he just gave them pained smiles and let them think it was because of Sirius. Pretending to sleep during the train ride allowed him to avoid talking to anyone. As soon as the order was out of site he told uncle Vernon drop him off in London.

"Why should I?" Uncle Vernon said turning purple.

"If you drop me off you will never have to see me again" Harry said hoping this would be enough. Thankfully it was.

"Fine, Good Riddance Freak!" Vernon bellowed ignoring Petunia's worried look. "What about them other freaks?" she said looking around like she was being watched. Of course, for all Harry knew they were being watched.

"It's not our fault the boy left on his own!" Vernon said. He was finally going to be rid of the boy and he wasn't going to pass that up.

After getting out of the car he searched around until he found the Leaky Cauldron. Then he made his way through Diagon Alley to Gringotts. After he claimed his inheritance from his parents and Sirius he had 20 % of it transferred to a muggle bank. He decided that he was going to run so he set it up to where no one could get a hold of his fortune without him there.

He spent quite a bit of time discussing where to go with the goblins. He decided he was going to spend the summer in one of the houses left to him by his parents. He had the goblins ward it and put it under the fidelius charm. He then decided he was going to leave the country.

After searching he finally decided on an obscure town in the United States. He chose the United States because there was no law against Underage magic there. He had the goblins buy him a nice house and get his money into a bank there. Then he left for his new house.

It didn't take him long to get used to living on his own. He spent the two months running and working out. He spent a lot of time with Neville, inviting him over and working out with him. Harry was sure if Neville hadn't been on his side he would have drowned in the depths of despair.

At the end of the two months he found himself on a plane to America. Since he bought first class tickets using the fake papers the goblins had provided him for his new identity. He'd never been on a plane or been treated so well in his whole life. The further from England he got the more ecstatic he got.

He had sent Hedwig to Neville for a bit so she couldn't be tracked. Neville was going to wait until he thought it was safe to send her along.

When Harry landed he immediately set out and bought a car. He didn't want too much attention brought to himself yet so he bought an Expedition in a royal blue. After that was taken care of he set out to find his new house. It didn't take long to get to the small town. Soon he was driving into Forks.


	2. Seeing

A/N: I forgot this earlier but I do not own Harry Potter OR Twilight. Some materials taken from those books belong to the authors of those books. None of the characters are mine.

I have updated chapter 1 to slow it down a little. I will be doing things like that quite a bit because this is my first story and I am counting on the Critiques of the reviewers to help me get better!!

Chapter 2

Driving up to the his new house Harry could only gape at it. It was a newly built two story house that looked like it was made completely of glass. It was obvious that it cost a lot but it wasn't over the top. Harry thought it was perfect. He went in and unpacked all of his stuff.

"I really need to go shopping" he said to himself. "A nap first though" He went up to his room glad that the house was furnished and within moments was asleep.

Harry ended up staying asleep all through to the next day. When he woke he felt better than he ever had. He got dressed and left to go to the store. He spent all day stocking his house with all the food clothes and supplies he thought he would need. While he was out he went and enrolled in high school knowing that if he was going to live in the muggle world he would have to have an education that didn't involve a wand.

Coming home he put everything away and started dinner. The doorbell rang. Standing at the door was a cop.

"Can I help you officer?" Harry asked. "Yes, my name is Charlie Swan and I'm the chief of police, I just thought that I would come over and welcome you to forks." The man said.

Harry was pleasantly surprised. "Oh! Well thank you! Won't you come in?" Harry said. "That would be great!" Charlie said. Harry ushered him into the house and set about making tea.

"How do you take your tea?" Harry asked him. "Um sweet" Charlie said.

"One lump or two?"

"What does that mean?"

"In your tea do you want one lump of sugar or two? Cream?"

"Oh you mean hot tea don't you?" Charlie laughed.

"Do people not drink hot tea here?" Harry asked.

"Well not usually, no they don't," Charlie said apologetically.

"Oh well I just moved here from around London so I'm not really sure how things go," Harry said.

"I was wondering about your accent" Charlie said.

They sat and talked a little about the town before Charlie left Harry to himself. He hoped the whole town was as friendly as Charlie was.

Harry spent the rest of the evening situating his house before he decided to call it a night and head to bed. He fell asleep excited about school in the morning.

The next morning Harry got up early and went for a run around the neighborhood. After his run he took a shower and got dressed then set off towards the school. Since he was knew he got there early to get his schedule and books and try to get a feel for the halls. He remembered all too well what it was like the first day of Hogwarts with Ron.

At that thought he felt a pain in his chest.

Forcefully pushing that thought aside as he reached the parking lot of the school, he went to the office. "Hello what can I do for you dear?" the lady at the desk asked. "Yes, my name is Evan Black." Harry replied.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule

right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.

She went through the classes for him, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave him a slip to have each teacher sign, which he was to bring back at

the end of the day. She smiled at him and hoped that he would like it there in Forks. He smiled back thinly. He then headed back to his car and drove around to the parking lot.

He stuffed everything in his bag and sucked in a huge breath. "I can do this," he lied to himself feebly. "No one is going to bite me."

Harry was really nervous when he walked into the school. Everyone was already staring at him. He hoped that he didn't stand out too he got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. He felt his breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as he approached the door. He tried holding my breath as he followed two people through the door.

The classroom was small. The people in front of him stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. He guessed that was where they went and put his there as well. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair.

He noticed the teacher was a small balding man named Mr. Mason. "Oh yes Mr. Black, are you kin to the Blacks in La Push?" Mr Mason said.

"No sir" Harry replied.

"Oh, well you can take a seat in the back, if you need any help just ask."

"Thank you sir" Harry went to sit in the back.

It was harder for his new classmates to stare at him in the back, but somehow, they managed. He kept his eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given sat quietly through the lesson hoping that he wouldn't have to repeat the year because of his magical schooling.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to him.

"You're Evan Black, aren't you?" He looked like the colin creevey type.

"Yea," He said. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at him.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

He had to check in his bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes. "I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" A little too eager but at least it wasn't because he was famous here.

"I'm Eric," he added.

He tried to smile but it probably came out as a grimace. "Thanks."

They got their jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. He could have sworn several people behind them were walking close enough to eavesdrop. He

hoped he wasn't getting paranoid. Well I guess you aren't paranoid if people really are out to get you.

"So, this is a lot different than England, huh?" he asked.

"Very."

They walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked him right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as Harry touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

Harry smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. His Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who he would have hated anyway just because of the subject

he taught, was the only one who made him stand in front of the class and introduce himself. He stammered, blushed, and tripped over his own boots on the

way to his seat. _Of course I would have ONE professor Snape in the new school_ Harry thought.

After two classes, he started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and

ask him questions about how he was liking Forks. He tried to be polite. One girl sat next to him in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with him to the

cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than Harry was, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between their

heights. He couldn't remember this girls name, so he smiled and nodded as she prattled on about teachers and classes. He was forcefully reminded of Hermione and couldn't help the pain that flared.

They sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to him. He forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed

impressed by her bravery in speaking to him. The boy from English, Eric, waved at hi from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that he first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where he sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and

they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at Harry, unlike most of the other students, so it was

safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, his attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still

muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be

in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind

that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The

short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than even he could remember Malfoy being.

They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all

suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Probably the same as he looked from nightmare induced lack of sleep.

Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

But all this is not why Harry couldn't look away.

He stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps

on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe

the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy.

They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as he could tell. As he watched,

the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. He watched, amazed

at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than he would have thought possible. His eyes darted back to the

others, who sat unchanging.

"Who are _they_?" Harry asked the girl from his spanish class, whose name he'd forgotten.

As she looked up to see who he meant — though already knowing, probably, from his tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the

youngest, perhaps. He looked at Harry's neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to Harry's.

He looked away quickly, and in a flush of embarrassment Harry dropped his eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face

held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

The girl giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like Harry did.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She

said this under her breath.

Harry glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very

quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet Harry felt he was speaking quietly to them."They are… _breath-taking_." He struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica, he finally remembered, agreed with another giggle. "They're all _together _though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together." Her

voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, he thought critically. _I wonder what they would think if they knew about me. _Harry thought darkly.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Harry asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties.

They're all adopted. The Hales _are _brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and Harry got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing

at their adopted children, he would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their

kindness.

He scowled at her and asked, "What does that matter? So since she can't have kids she shouldn't raise them? More people should be as self sacrificing as her. It isn't any of your business if she can have them or not."

Jessica looked taken aback before she said, "What does that matter to you?"

Harry continued to glower at her while he said, "I know how it feels!"

"Oh!" Jessica said dumbly, "You're an orphan?"

"Ten points to you!" Harry muttered darkly before looking away.

Throughout all this conversation, his eyes flickered again and again to the table

where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.

Jessica seemed to shake off Harry's anger and continued with her gossip.

"They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

Harry felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that he wasn't the only newcomer here,

and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.

As Harry examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met his gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As Harry looked swiftly

away, it seemed to him that the boy's glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Harry asked. He peeked at him from the corner of his eye, and he was still staring, but not gawking like

the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression. Harry looked down again wondering why he was feeling all fluttery.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but he doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She

sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. Harry wondered when he'd turned her down.

He bit his lip to hide his smile. Then he glanced at the boy again. His face was turned away, but Harry thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one and Harry was once again reminded of Malfoy. It was unsettling to watch.

The one named Edward didn't look at him again.


	3. Hearing

Chapter 3

He sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than he would have if he'd been sitting alone. He was anxious not to be late for class on his first day. One of his

new acquaintances, who considerately reminded him that her name was Angela, had Biology II with him the next hour. They walked to class together in silence.

She was shy, too.

When they entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table

exactly like the ones he had used in Potions. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, Harry recognized Edward Cullen

by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.

As Harry walked up to the teacher he was surreptitiously watching Edward out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that the closer he got to him the more he was stiffening. The teacher told him to take a seat so he made his way over.

Edward looked as if he was holding his breath and leaning as far away from him as he could.

Harry didn't understand the stab of hurt he felt over this. _Of course, if my closest friends don't want anything to do with me why would a really handsome guy. _Harry was startled by this thought. _Since when do I think about guys being handsome?_

Shrugging this thought off he sat down and opened his book to take notes. Having written with a quill for so long Harry was unused to a regular pen but he noticed his handwriting was better.

Harry noticed the boy beside him. His posture was impossibly stiff and his hands were gripping the side of the table so hard that Harry thought he was going to break it.

He looked up into his face and flinched back at the look of hatred. He thought he saw a flicker of regret in those obsidian eyes but the look of utter revulsion was back so quickly he thought he imagined it. He looked down and took notes.

He spent the rest of the class looking down and ignoring the glaring eyes that were boring down on him.

As soon as the bell rang Edward practically flew out of the door. Harry took his time packing up his things. He wasnt in any hurry to get to his next class. He questioned for not the first time why he had decided to come to muggle public school.

"Evan Black?" Harry looked up to see a cute looking boy, ignoring his horrific thoughts, looking questioningly at him.

"Um, yea!" Harry said.

"Im Mike," the boy said with a boyish smile. "I was wondering if you would mind if I walked you to your next class?"

Harry just looked at him strangely. _What am I? A girl? _Harry thought.

"Um, I'm heading to the gym so I think I can manage." He said what he hoped to be apologetically.

"Oh well thats my next class so thats perfect." Mike said excitedly.

Harry had to hold back a grimace. It was too bad walking with mike. Apparently he knew what it was like to be the new kid having moved from California so he had taken it upon himself to help.

Harry didn't have to heart to tell him to go away. Of course, he regretted that decision when as they were walking into the gym he asked, "What did you do to Edward Cullen?"

"You noticed that too did you?" Harry asked. "Yea I've never seen him like that. He's always so polite to people." Mike said.

Harry felt a pang at that. _Maybe its just me. What is it that makes people hate me?_

"I don't know, I've never talked to him." Harry said.

"That's so weird. Don't judge all of us by him though," Mike said.

"I won't."

Thankfully since it was his first day the gym teacher let Harry sit out of the volleyball games. Harry was grateful because the only sports he had ever been involved in were quidditch and Harry Hunting.

Finally after what seemed like eternity, the bell rang. Harry gathered his stuff and made his way to the office to turn in the slips he had to have signed.

When Harry finally walked into the office he rolled his eyes and almost turned and left.

There was Edward Cullen at the desk seemingly arguing with the receptionist.

"There has to be something open!" He was saying.

"Im sorry Mr. Cullen but there is nothing open, you will just have to stay in Biology!" she said.

Harry's jaw dropped open. He was trying to get out of class because of him. Harry sighed to himself trying to push back the hint of hurt he felt.

Edward it seemed heard his sigh and Harry could see him stiffen. He turned slowly and glared at Harry with such hatred that he thought the boy could put Voldemort to shame.

He turned back and said "Never mind then, I'm sure I will figure something out."

He turned and walked out but not before glaring at Harry one more time. Harry wished that he could tell him that he was used to that and that he should just give it a rest but he let it go.

On his way out to the truck he heard voices that made him stop just before the corner.

"You can't do this Edward! I know you can handle it!"

"You didn't have to sit beside him for an hour and endure it!" Edward exclaimed.

"No I didn't but I know that you can stop yourself from killing him!" The pixie - like girl was saying.

Harry felt despair at that. Even here he has people trying to kill him. Maybe he should just do everyone the favor.

"Oh no!" One of the other males exclaimed. "I think he heard you!"

Harry decided to just go on to his truck and ignore them. "Wait!" Harry thought it was Jasper.

"Wait up Evan!" Harry slowed down but didn't turn.

Jasper didn't get very close to Harry but he said, "Its not what you think!"

Harry stopped and turned to look at him. "It's ok, you should never apologize for other people! Plus I'm used to being hated. It's not like I'm going to break over someone who despite having never spoken one syllable to me decided he hated me to death."

He had said it in a soft flat voice and they flinched at that. "It would be best if I went home now."

With that Harry got into his vehicle and drove home never noticing the tear that made his way down his face.


	4. Having friends

Chapter 4

The following week was not particularly interesting. Harry deciding that he didn't need friends, especially with his track-record, decided that he would sit by himself at lunch. He didn't have to walk through the crowds because he brought his own food, so this made it a lot easier to avoid having to decline offers.

Of course that didn't stop all of the girls from trying to come over and flirt with him. They were too obvious and for some reason, Harry didn't feel remotely interested. Some of the boys flirted with him too. He couldn't figure out why since he wasn't famous here and he didn't look good in his opinion. He didn't realize that he was actually completely gorgeous in a petite sort of way and his British accent made it even worse.

The only thing that stood out is Edward Cullen hadn't come back. Harry tried real hard not to think about himself as the reason. He told himself he didn't care, but truthfully Harry felt a little empty about it.

He didn't know what it was about Edward Cullen that made him feel all tingly but he supposed it didn't matter. Its not like the boy would like him even if he was there.

He was a little relieved to be able to pay attention in Biology without him there because he didn't need any distractions.

The rest of the Cullens had taken to staring at him all through lunch, as if they were trying to work out a particularly hard cross-word.

It unnerved him a little but it was nothing compared to the staring at Hogwarts so he shrugged it off. He supposed they blamed him for Edward being gone. He was used to being blamed for things so that didn't bother him.

On Thursday after school, while in the parking lot, Harry was pleasantly surprised when Hedwig flew out of the sky and onto his out stretched arm.

"Hey Hedwig, I missed you so much," Harry told her as he stroked her feathers. She nipped affectionately at him before sticking out her leg. Harry pocketed the letter quickly before anyone would notice. He looked around and saw several people were starting to stare so Harry asked Hedwig if she wanted to ride home with him or fly home. She spread and ruffled her wings a little as if to tell him she would fly. She nipped his ear one more time before she took off towards his house.

Harry jumped into his car quickly to avoid talking to anyone. When he drove by he noticed the Cullens had a slightly puzzled look on their faces.

As soon as Harry got home and settled. Hedwig soared in through the window and Harry was reminded of the letter in his pocket. He took it out to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey its Neville! I checked and double checked Hedwig for tracking charms and didn't find any. I put a mild glamour on her but it should wear off before she gets to you! I wanted to make sure no one could track you. Dumbledore figured out you were missing on your birthday because apparently they had to inform him of your emancipation. Apparently when Sirius died he had until your 16__th__ birthday to file for custody or you were automatically emancipated. So congratulations!! You're an adult!! No one has suspected that I was with you this summer so I have been saved from that bombardment but everyone is getting on my nerves. Ron has decided that he rules the school since you aren't there. Of course everyone laughs at him behind his back. Hermione cries all of the time. Malfoy has been really quiet for some reason, almost as if he is sad you are gone. I think I'm going crazy!! Oh I'm sending you a surprise on Friday!! I wasn't sure when this letter would get to you so I hope you get it before the surprise! It will arrive by portkey while you are at school so keep your eyes open! Well I hope that you are doing good there Harry!! You deserve it!_

_Love,_

_Neville Longbottom_

Harry was excited about the letter. While they had been together this past summer Harry had come to love Neville like a brother. He wished that he had been best friends with Neville all of this time instead of Ron. He once again felt a twinge of pain but quickly got over it in favor of the excitement he felt for the gift Neville was going to send him. He went to bed with thoughts of what it could be.

The next day Harry had all but forgotten the gift because of the nightmares that plagued his sleep. He dreamed about Sirius coming out of the veil and blaming him for killing him. To everyone else Harry was even more glum that he had been the whole week. Of course that didn't stop them from staring. In fact, you could say it made it worse. It was only made worse by what happened at lunch.

Harry was looking down at his Biology notes while he ate when a shadow appeared across his notebook. He look up to see Alice Cullen standing there.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said in a tinkling voice while smiling brightly at him.

"Um hi," Harry said. "I'm Evan"

"Yea I know," she laughed and it was even more musical, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No, go right ahead" Harry stuttered out.

"How are you liking Forks?" she said.

"It's fine enough, though I'm still getting used to driving on the opposite side of the road." Harry felt really at ease in her presence.

"Yes I imagine that is difficult. It wont be long and it will be second nature." Alice said.

"I hope so." Harry laughed. "So what made you come over and sit with me today instead of with your family?"

"Well you looked like you could use a friend and I would like for us to be friends." She admitted.

"It's not going to cause problems with your family is it?" Harry asked.

"You mean Edward?"

Harry nodded. "Yea, he didn't seem to fond of me."

"Edward is just having a rough time right now. It wasn't meant to be personal, he's actually a great guy." she said softly.

"Ah, well I don't mind being your friend as long as there is no conflict." Harry said.

Alice perked up and said, "Wonderful!"

Harry had to smile at her enthusiasm. He looked around and finally noticed everyone staring at them.

"I swear no matter where I go everyone stares at me. Do I have something on my face?" Harry said in exasperation.

"No its just that my family doesn't usually talk to anyone add to that the fact that you are the hot new kid with the sexy accent!" Alice said.

Harry just looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Whatever you say Alice, but I think its time for class." With that he got up and headed for Biology.

The rest of the day went by the same as usual. After Harry showered and got changed after Gym he walked with his head down. He heard someone call his name and looked to the left.

"Evan!" Alice said. "Come here for a minute."

He veered over to where she was. "Hey Alice!"

"Hey I just thought I would introduce you to my family!" she said. "This is...."

"Well, well, well," a voice with a British accent interrupted her. "As I live and breath, its Evan Black!"

Harry looked over and low and behold standing by his Expedition was Neville Longbottom.

All of the people that were staring at them had their breath catch in their throat at the beautiful smile that spread across his face.

"Neville" he breathed. He took off at a run and threw himself into Neville's arms. Neville being bigger than Harry just spun him around and laughed before he set him down.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked still smiling widely.

"Well I told you everyone was getting on my nerves and Gran agreed that you needed someone with you."

"What about your education?" Harry asked concerned.

"Well I brought a lot of books and after we get out of this school we are going to educate ourselves, because you only have to pass the tests you don't technically have to go to school."

Harry smiled and hugged him again. Neville just laughed.

"What are you going by?" Harry asked quietly.

"I got the paperwork done under Aiden Franks."

Harry smiled and went to get his bag. "Sorry Alice I just didn't know he was coming."

"Thats okay Evan I was just going to introduce my family. This here is Jasper." Jasper smiled vaguely.

"This is Emmett."

"Hi!" he said waving wildly, while Harry was reminded of the twins.

"This is Rosalie."

Rosalie just sniffed and Harry once again thought of Malfoy.

"Oh and Im Alice for your friend here."

"Its nice to meet you all, this here is Aiden Franks, he just decided to suprise me and come live with me!" Harry said happily.

"Its nice to meet you too!" Neville said politely.

The Cullens smiled but they were looking at him like they knew he lied about his name.

"Well we should be going, see you on Monday Evan!" Alice said.

"See ya."

With that they all headed to their vehicles.

* * *

A/N: I know that Neville seems O/C but I think that with Neville having Harry as his best friend all summer and add that to the DoM fiasco I think Neville finally found his backbone.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your advice has really helped me a whole lot. I am going to try to keep this updated as best as I can.


	5. Talking

A/N: Once again I do not own Harry Potter OR Twilight!! No matter how much I wish I did!

Chapter 5

_Neville's POV_

I was so excited to be in Forks with Harry. He had no idea how much he had done for me over the years but I was going to stay by him no matter what. We rode to Harry's house just joking around and killing time.

Harry's house was nice. It looked like somewhere he would live.

"So what story did you feed the old coot to be able to come here without interference?" Harry asked once we got settled in.

"Well Gran has an old friend that's a Herbologist and he sent a letter to Dumbledore saying he had taken me as an apprentice as a favor to her. Since in the wizarding world being an apprentice is a big deal he had to let me go." I said.

Harry couldn't help but to laugh. "Oh Nev, you just made my day!"

I just smiled at him. It was good to see Harry laugh.

"The Cullens seemed nice." I said trying to sound aloof.

"Yeah, that's a little ..... complicated." Harry said with an troubled look on his face.

With my curiosity piqued like that I couldn't help but ask, "how so?"

Harry proceeded to tell me all about his first day and what happened with Edward Cullen.

I wanted to kill him, but for some reason Harry didn't want him to be hurt. I tried not to smile at what I thought was the reason.

"It doesn't matter anyways." Harry said. "He never came back to school anyways."

"Well at least the rest of them are for the most part friendly." I said, trying to get Harry out of his thoughts. "Though something about them seems familiar to me."

"I know what you mean. I guess it doesn't matter though." Harry said. "Come on lets go for a run, Nev!"

With that we set off.

We spent the weekend exercising and just hanging out. Harry helped me get situated into the house and registered for school. I was nervous about going to a new school. I had an even worse time at making friends at Hogwarts than Harry had so I was extremely glad that Harry was with me. I just had to remember to call him Evan.

_Normal POV_

When Monday rolled around Harry was feeling a lot better about everything. Just having Neville helped him so much. The whole school could see the difference. Neville's schedule was close to the same as Harry's except English and Biology.

Harry knowing Neville saved Neville from having to go through the same torture of having everyone try to lead him to class. Though several people still came up and introduced themselves.

Harry was having the best time. No one knew him or expected anything from him. He had the best friend he could have asked for with him. It was just what he wanted. He needed it as well.

Harry didn't pay any attention to anyone but Neville most of the day. He was too wrapped up in enjoying himself.

When the bell signified the end of lunch rang, Harry said goodbye to Neville and made his way to Biology with a small smile on his face. When he walked through the door he stopped in his tracks and the smile slid off his face. There at the desk was Edward Cullen.

Harry heaved a sigh and made his way to the desk to sit down. He still appeared to be sitting as far away from him as possible and holding his breath but his face wasn't as hostile as it had been.

Harry just rolled his eyes and sat down.

Harry got started on the work. He studiously ignored the guy beside him and the funny feeling he had.

"Hello"

Harry started and made the mistake of looking directly into the other boys eyes. His breath caught. The boy was beautiful. His face was flawless and he had golden eyes which Harry could have sworn were black before.

"My name is Edward Cullen" his musical voice washed over Harry.

_What is wrong with me? _Harry thought wildly._ Im thinking about beautiful boys with magical voices! _

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Yes, I know." he said shortly, still upset about their last meeting.

"I feel I must apologize for my behavior from before, I wasn't feeling my best." Edward said.

Harry looked at him for a long time before he said, "Yes and you took it out on me! Now if you don't mind I would like to finish the project that you left me to do by myself."

He knew he was being rude but he wasn't ready to forgive the boy for how he had acted.

_Like that is going to make it all better! HA! He talked about killing me for God's sake!_

Harry had to look away from Edward because he almost relented at the pained face he had.

"I would like to finish it if you don't mind." Edward said gesturing at the project.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Its part of my grade as well and you have had to do all the work so far. I feel that I should finish it as it's only fair. I promise I'm good at this stuff." Edward smiled.

Harry felt himself soften a little. "Alright, but I have to warn you that I don't think I am very good at this stuff so I'm sorry if everything is wrong."

"I'm sure that its fine." Edward said.

Edward started working on the project and Harry found he couldn't look away.

_What is happening to me? _Harry thought. _Why am I feeling like this?_

"How are you adjusting to a new place?" Harry was startled out of his musings.

"Better now that Aiden is here!" Harry said honestly.

There was a flicker of something that flashed through Edwards eyes but Harry wasn't sure what it was. "Thats good." he said.

He went back to his work.

"So what brings you to Forks?" Edward said.

"Its .... complicated" Harry said reluctantly.

"How so?"

"I don't have any family and the family I do have hates me. I finally got emancipated so I went as far away as I could." Harry shrugged. "Thats the gist of it."

Edward nodded confusedly. "How does Aiden fit into that?"

"Well his parents and mine were close when we were born. All four of them were in similar accidents within a couple of months of each other. The only difference were mine died and his were left brain-dead. We met back up when we were eleven at a boarding school that our parents had set up and paid for when we were born and now he's like my brother. I didn't want to be at the school anymore and so here I am. Aiden wanted to be by my side." Harry told him.

_Why did I just tell him all of that? Im babbling like a girl and her crush!_

At that thought Harry blanched and shook his head. _I need a girlfriend._

Edward seemed to look relieved about something but he quickly covered up.

"Im sorry about your family. I've been without mine for a while too." Edward said.

Harry nodded. They spent the rest of the class in amicable silence.

_Neville's POV_

When Harry came out of Biology I was expecting him to be upset. What I wasnt expecting was to see him walking side by side with Edward Cullen smiling shyly up at him while they talked softly. I just stared at him.

I had never seen him like this and I hoped on everything I had that it worked out for him.

I couldn't get over the feeling that there was something familiar about the Cullens. They almost looked like Veela.

Neville saw Edward cock his head to the side as if he had heard something puzzling. I frowned. "Hey Evan!"

"Aiden! How was your class?" Harry said.

"Boring!" I said. "I almost fell asleep."

"Oh hey Aiden, this is Edward Cullen! Edward this is Aiden!" Harry said happily.

"Its nice to meet you Edward!" I said. _If you hurt Harry I will rip your brains out and feed them to the giant squid! _I thought to myself.

Edward looked confused for a moment. "Nice to meet you as well." he said politely.

"Well Evan are you ready for Gym?" I said after a moment.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess," he said reluctantly.

Edward chuckled a little at his response. _I can see why Harry is attracted this guy! Not that he knows that he is, poor thing! Maybe I should give him a little shove! _I thought.

Edward was looking confused again and I hoped that this guy wasn't an idiot.

Edward smiled a little and it was my turn to look confused. It was almost as if he was reading my mind. _I hope not!_

"Well we should get to it," I told Harry.

"I will talk to you another time, Evan." Edward told him.

"Alright Goodbye." Harry responded shyly.

I had to shake my head and clear my throat to keep from snickering at Harry. The boy was always so clueless.

At that Edward walked off and we set off towards the gym.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm not entirely sure about this chapter! Let me know what you think so I can make it better!!!

Do you think I should bring in Bella for Jacob or have Neville for Jacob?

Should I be mean and bring in Bella and let her get with Jacob only to have him imprint on Neville??

What do you think?


	6. Announcement

_**AUTHORS ANNOUNCEMENT**_

I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I am currently working on it. For those of you reviewing, keep them coming but I have a few things to say.

THIS IS NOT YOUR STORY IT'S **MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I honestly don't care what you think this story should be. I admit that most reviews are needed so I can fix the mistakes..... NOT THE PLOT!!! If I wanted to have Harry chop off his legs and beat Edward to death with them I can because IM THE AUTHOR!!! If you don't want to read the story that I am writing DON'T! Don't complain about it!

Also I have taken a lot of my stuff from the twilight books but the rest is completely my own so don't embarrass yourself by accusing me of stealing it. You just look like an idiot.

So reviewers ............ please please please stop being IDIOTS!!!!!

For the reviewers that weren't idiots I really appreciate your imput!!!


	7. Meetings

Chapter 6

_Dumbledore's POV_

Chaos. That's all that I could say about the Order right now. They were all screaming at each other and jumping to all kinds of conclusions. It could not get any worse than this. How could I have let things get this out of hand. I had only wanted to keep Harry under my thumb. I wasn't trying to hurt him. I needed him for the war. I admit to myself that I only saw him as a weapon. Maybe I should have approached this differently.

"SILENCE" I say to the order.

Everyone turned their attention to me. I sighed to myself. Maybe it was time to retire since I don't think I have ever felt as old as I do right now.

"This is not getting us anywhere." I tell them quietly. Most of them had the decency to look ashamed for their outbursts.

"I know that you all wish to know where Harry is but the truth is I just don't know," I said sadly.

"Was it You-Know-Who?" a sobbing Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No apparently Harry has chosen to leave us." I winced as the uproar started again. I held up my hand for silence.

"Why would he leave?" Poor Remus. He was completely white and shaking slightly.

"I'm afraid that is my fault. I may have kept things from him I shouldn't have." I told him.

"I have to find him! He's all I have left!!" Remus exclaimed.

The whole room looked at him sadly. It was true that Remus had lost just as much as Harry in his life.

"We do have to find him. All will be lost without him." I tell them solemnly.

"Oh please, just feed his ego even more. He's nothing more than a spoiled brat trying to get attention." Severus drawled.

I sigh loudly. "Severus, you know as well as I that is not true. We need Harry here."

"I don't see what's so important about him. We can do this without him if he wants to be a coward then let him!" Ronald Weasley complained loudly.

I could feel a headache coming on.

"If we could all leave our pettiness outside and get on with this we'd get things done faster," trust Alastor to cut to the chase.

"What I don't understand is why they are in the Order," Remus pointed at Ron and Hermione, "when you refuse to tell Harry ANYTHING!"

"Didn't you know mutt?" Severus said sarcastically. I have to shut him up.

"Severus, be quiet." I tell him sternly.

"Know what Snape?" Remus asked suspiciously. I give Severus a warning look and he just smirks at me. I draw my wand to silence him but I don't make it in time to stop him.

"They are here to spy on the brat!" Severus says smugly.

I close my eyes resgnedly.

"What?" Remus whispers quietly. "You had Harry's best friends spy on him?"

The look he gave me was of ultimate betrayal.

"Is this what we are? Is this what we are fighting for? Corruption and betrayal?" He asks the room. "I don't want any part of this. This is not what I signed up for and to be honest I'm suddenly glad that Harry isn't here."

Remus turned to Ron and Hermione. "You are no better than the other side. Harry is the most loyal person you will ever meet and you threw it away. You are so pathetic."

Ron looked like he wanted to attack while Hermione had horrific realization written all over her face. Of course she thought she was doing what was best for Harry. I must say her involvement took me a while to gather. Ron was rather easy. He let his jealously cloud his judgement.

"I have had enough of this! If this is what the Order stands for then I want nothing to do with it. You all see Harry as a weapon. Well he's not!! He's a boy! A boy with NOBODY! I will find him and when I do I will make sure that you never get your hands on him now I want all of you out of this house."

"I'm afraid that if you want to leave you will have to go since I have permission from Sirius to use this house." I say sagely.

He looks at me smugly, an expression that looks foreign on his face, and says "As Sirius has passed ownership to me and Harry, I am withdrawing permission."

I blanched. I didn't think about that.

"Very well, we will meet at Hogwarts." I concede.

_Remus' POV_

I had to find him. My cub was out there all by himself and I didn't know how to help him. I felt like crying. I couldn't believe that they would do something like that to Harry. He was so sweet and loyal. He would do anything for those he loved.

"Well he has me!" I said to myself.

I try to think of how to get in touch with Harry. He's been gone for a couple of months. Who would he have gone to for help? I busy packing all my things while I think about it. As soon as I find him I will be by his side.

As I am finishing my packing a thought comes to me.

The goblins!! He would have had to talk to them!! As soon as the excitement comes it goes. Goblins never divulge their customers secrets. I rack my brain a little more before I come to a decision. I grab my bags and head to talk to the one person that will help me.

With that thought I apparate away.

I appear in front of a large mansion. A wave of sadness hits me when I think about the times I came to visit with James and Sirius. Too many people lost to this stupid war.

I knock on the door and wait. Soon a regal looking woman opens the door. I smile at the woman I came to talk to.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom, I really need your help."

_Hermione's POV_

How could I have been so stupid. Harry is my best friend in the entire world and I betrayed him. I should have never let Dumbledore talk me into it. Its just that I thought he had Harry's best interest at heart.

I was wrong.

Apparently I was wrong about a lot of things. Ron is a pig. I should have realized that he wasn't really Harry's friend. Everyone at school blames us for Harry leaving.

I'm kind of glad that Neville left. The looks of complete disgust were a bit unnerving. Especially considering that it was sweet mannered Neville. I was horrified when I confronted him.

_Flashback_

_"Neville" I said after I finally cornered him alone. He turned slowly and looked at me with complete hate. "What Granger?"_

_I was taked aback. "I dont know what your problem with me is but you have no right to treat me like that."_

_I was confident that he would back down like always. So imagine my suprise when he laughed at me. Not a carefree laugh, oh no, a dark humorless laugh._

_"Granger, Granger, Granger, I have every right to treat you like the scum that you are. I know your dark little secret. I know all about you and Ron. I also know why Harry will never speak to you again. He's never coming back Granger and guess what! It's your fault. You are the reason that we will lose this war because Harry will never come back to fight. How does that make you feel Granger? I hope you sleep well at night knowing that you caused the death of all those people." He said mockingly._

_To be honest I was scared out of my mind. I had never heard Neville talk so much. Nor so darkly._

_"I don't know what you are talking about." I said weakly. _

_He let out a bark of a laugh. "Of course you don't. Well let me give you a little advice. Don't discuss your betrayal of your best friend out in the open for everyone to hear."_

_I tried to rack my brain what he was talking about when I thought back to the conversation I had with Ron at the end of last year. Neville must have seen the horrific dawning on my face because he chuckled darkly again._

_"That's right. You always were quick. Harry heard everything you said. I had to sit and let him cry on my shoulder for hours. I didn't even try to stop him when he ran. Honestly I almost suggested it. Harry knows that you are the lowest, most dispicable piece of trash he has ever met appart from Weasley and Voldemort. I personally think you are worse than Voldemort because at least he was honest with Harry before he tried to kill him. You, on the other hand, decided to kill him slowly and painfully from the inside while keeping him in the dark. How does it feel Granger? Malfoy is a better friend than you."_

_All I could do was sit there and cry. I couldn't bring myself to defend myself. Neville just chuckled again as he walked away. "Stay out of my way Granger" was all I heard as he left._

_End Flashback_

I still felt like I was doing the right thing after that because what did Neville know compared to the GREAT Albus Dumbledore. I was upset about Harry finding out though. I was still his friend.

It wasn't until Remus made his little speech that I began to realize that Neville was right and that I had become just like Judas. How was I going to live with myself?

I swore right then and there that I would get Harry to be my friend again if it was the last thing I did. Dumbledore and Ron be damned.

_Draco's POV_

I had always known that my father was a cold man. It was one of the things I loved about him. I never doubted that I was his everything though. My mother and I were the most important people to him. I knew he would give his life for us.

I never thought I would see the day when I saw that beautiful cold man for what he really was.

A monster.

After coming home from one of those meetings with the Dark Lord he cornered me.

_Flashback_

_"Draco my son," he said as he ran a finger down my cheek. The look he gave me made shivers of disgust run down my spine. "The Dark Lord has chosen you as his new bride."_

_I was horrified. It must of shown on my face because my father hardened his and said, "You will appreciate what a great honor this is!"_

_"Yes Father," I said meekly. Inside I was disgusted._

_"Since you have been chosen it is my job to teach you how to be pleasing to your master. Starting next week you will be joining me in my suite for bed. I will not have you dissappointing our Lord." He smiled lovingly at me. "I have waited so long for this my beautiful boy." _

_He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and left swiftly. Leaving me to sob on the floor._

_End Flashback_

I was gone the next morning. I had a lot of money put back from my grandmother who had named me her heir in her will. I didn't know what I was going to do but I knew one person that could help me.

I was completely upset when Harry never showed to school. Slytherin house ignored me and I kept to myself. The only person I talked to was Longbottom. He seemed concerned. Now he was gone too. Maybe they are together somewhere.

All I know is that I will find Harry. I will go wherever he is. He's my only chance.


	8. Announcement:2

I apologize for the inconvenience of not updating sooner. I have had a lot of things going on lately. I moved to a different state.

I had a job that had twelve hour shifts plus two hour drive so I had to sleep the rest of the time.

Then my grandmother got sick and died.

Then I had to get a friend married off.

Then I got really sick. I was so pumped full of drugs I couldnt do anything.

As to the people who have nothing to do except sit here and read, before you go cussing people out for not updating you might want to consider that they have lives and shit happens.

You should have a new chapter within the next couple of days. I once again apologize but hopefully you will still be reading my story!

~Shana


End file.
